


Here in your arms

by somerandomperson



Series: Words for Inktober [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 15:41:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16328834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somerandomperson/pseuds/somerandomperson
Summary: There were moments that Steve thought he'd never have again.





	Here in your arms

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 9 - Precious 
> 
> A short one this time as work is making it hard to do these every day. However i'm still quite pleased that i am chugging along, if somewhat slowly.

Steve brushed the hair back from Bucky's forehead. He let the strands fall through his fingers. Carefully he brushed his fingers over Bucky's forehead, trailing down over his cheekbones. Steve kept his touch light and gentle so not to wake Bucky. He didn't want to ruin this moment. It wasn't often he got to come back and visit Bucky in Wakanda. But when he did, he made sure he spend as much time as he could with Bucky.

Sometimes he couldn't believe that Bucky was here. Still standing. That he was still able to hold Bucky in his arms.

Steve ran his fingers down Bucky's neck and over the scars on his shoulder. He always felt a sharp pain when he saw those scars, felt them under his hands. The thought of Bucky suffering so much cut to the core of him. And the guilt, the guilt that he was glad that Bucky was still here, hadn't left him alone.   
Steve trailed his fingers over Bucky's shoulder back and forth. Feeling skin under his finger tips reminding himself of the night before when he had Bucky spread out underneath him. 

Nothing had seemed more important than that, it still didn't. The feeling of Bucky's skin under his hands as he moved then up his legs. To feel the scratch of hair under his palms as his hands went up Bucky's the thighs,. The feeling of muscle moving under his palms as Bucky opened his legs wider, making room for him. Made him weak every time. Made him feel he could take on the world. 

Bucky's hands reaching up touching his chest. The contrast on metal and skin following the dips of his chest, slowly circling a nipple. The metal hand sliding up and around his shoulders to curl around his neck. Bucky's other hand stroking down towards Steve's cock. Steve felt his hands grip tighter at the top of Bucky's thighs thumbs moving in circles. 

Steve knew that these moments were special and if he could he liked to draw them out. To relish the feeling of Bucky's warm smooth skin under his lips as he kissed his stomach. 

To feel how Bucky's muscles clenched under his hands every time he put his lips on Bucky's cock was something he had lived so long without. He wanted to savour them. 

To still have this man he loved in his arms, gasping with pleasure was so wonderful it almost was painful. 

Steve traced the edge of Bucky's lips, slightly parted in sleep. Part of him ached to see Bucky as at rest, so soft so trusting in his arms. Bucky when awake was often guarded, alert even when surrounded by the technology and protection that Wakanda could give him. Steve wasn't sure he'd ever lose that. But in those few moments, resting in Steve's arms, he seemed at peace. Steve rested his head against Bucky pulling him closer gently, so as not to wake him. Steve let his arms rest on Bucky's back letting himself indulge in the intimacy of the warm of Bucky's skin against his own.


End file.
